movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Pan (Bubbles8218 Version)
Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends takes Molly, Dorothy, Toto, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Charlie, Morgan, Teddiursa, Tom, Jerry, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings to Mobiusland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, and their band of naughty pirates. Peter Pan: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) Tinker Bell: Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Coco: Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) (They'll get along with the girls and so will Coco eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Molly Hale (Pokemon 3: The Movie) (As a preteen from the scene where she had her Pokemon battle against Misty) Extras with Molly: Dorothy Gale, Toto (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz), Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal (Sonic X) (With Dorothy having her Emerald City hairstyle) John Darling: Charlie Bucket (Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka) Michael Darling: Morgan (Enchanted) Babysitters: Tom and Jerry, the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) and the Dazzlings (Equestria Girls) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Molly's Teddiursa (Pokemon 3: The Movie) (She'll go with them) George Darling: Robert (Enchanted) Mary Darling: Giselle (Enchanted) Captain Hook: Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Extra with Eggman: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) (He won't be scared of the Goanna Lizard, despite being bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Orbot, Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog), and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog OC) Extras with Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat: The Movie) Eggman and Mephiles' pet: Seadramon (Digimon) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Goanna Lizard (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Lost Boys: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio (Pokemon) (They can talk) Tiger Lily: Poppy (Trolls) Extra with Poppy: Branch (Trolls) (He won't mind Poppy dancing with Sonic) Indian Chief: King Peppy (Trolls) Indians: Trolls (Trolls) Mermaids: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Samus (Metroid), and Krystal (Starfox) (They'll treat the girls nicely) Pirates: Vanitas, Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Mr. Electric (Sharkboy and Lavagirl), Etemon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Chef Bergen (Trolls), Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team), Bowser (Super Mario Bros.), Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), and Swackhammer (Space Jam) (Antasma and Bowser can be seduced by Dorothy's cloaked disguise during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" number) Pirate who gets killed off: Digit (An American Tail) (He'll get eaten by Seadramon as punishment for calling Eggman an Eggfish and Mephiles a Jewelhog) Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Hale Family and their Friends Chapter 2: Meet Sonic and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, their Pirates, and Goanna/Mobiusland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Starter Pokemon/Coco Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Trolls Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Poppy and Branch Chapter 7: Eggman and Mephiles' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Troll Happy/Eggman and Mephiles Trick Coco Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Eggman, Mephiles, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Sonic Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Sonic Pan Version) Alternate Scene: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Sonic Pan Version) For sequel: Sonic Pan 2: The Mobiusland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Sonic Pan 3: Paper Jam Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes